Breakaway (1)
Breakaway (1) is the 3rd episode of first half of Season 10 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Summary Fiona turns to Declan for support, but her flair for the dramatic leaves him doubting her story. Meanwhile, Holly J's plan to sabotage Sav blows up in her face -- will it cost her the title she holds so dear? And is Clare seriously getting a boob job? Jenna thinks so... and tells KC. Main Plot Fiona Coyne is tired of Bobby. She decides that the only place to hide from him is on the roof of Vanderbilt Prep. Declan learns that she is on the roof from Tinsley and calls her. Fiona tells him that she's scared and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. She takes off the makeup covering her black eye and darkens it with eye shadow. She then puts the pics on twitter, and goes to school. Declan and Bobby see them and Declan tells him to stop being aggressive towards his sister. Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. When Fiona arrives at school, Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true. Because of this: Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J. gets a call from Declan and they talk about Fiona. Holly J tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her. Declan listens to Holly J. and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby. Declan tells her that he believes her because he is her sister and because Holly J. told him to. Fiona says she misses Holly J., and after Declan leaves, Fiona calls to make plane reservations. Later that day, Holly J. is surprise to see Fiona at Degrassi, they go to the Dot and talk. Fiona tells her that she just missed Toronto and everyone. They go back to Degrassi for the election, and Fiona ignores her phone when her mom calls. Her mom then comes to Degrassi, and says she knew she was there. Fiona is forced to go to the Dot with her mom, and tell her all that has happened. Fiona tells her all about Bobby, and that she didn't want to tell her because she thinks she's a drama queen, Mrs. Coyne told her she wont let the bastard get away with it even if they're friends with his parents, she tells Fiona she's going to call a lawyer and sue him, but Fiona doesn't want to go back to Manhattan. Subplot Sav is not giving up with the election, and is going strong with Anya. But, when Holly J. hires Declan to post on a famous blog about Anya's "pregnancy", Anya has to tell Sav the truth. Sav wants to breakup but Anya changes his mind by telling him that she didn't want to lose him again, and that over the summer she cried everyday because of him, and if he wants to win he'll have to lie and say that she is still pregnant. And that it was Holly J.'s idea to make him lose. Sav stays with Anya and continues to lie. Before, the election Holly J. confronts Anya about Sav saying that she backstabbed her and that she was supposed to be on her side, Anya tells her that she changed her mind, and that Sav is all hers now. At the election Holly J. basically says she wants to be all about education, but Sav's speech was about being fun and full of life. He also lies and tells everyone that he is going through a tough time with being an upcoming father. Later in the episode, Sav wins the election because of lies. This causes Holly J. to be very mad. Third Plot Clare is excited to tell Alli that she is getting a surgery on her eyes to let her not wear glasses, and wear contacts only sometimes, not knowing that Jenna overhears them. After, Clare is confronted by Jenna during gym learning the rumor Jenna tells K.C. about it, and he goes and tells the guys. But, K.C. makes a joke about it and how they may look good on Clare, Jenna gets pissed at him. In gym, K.C. is hanging with Connor, Dave, and Wesley and he hears his girl, Jenna confront Clare, and he laughs. Also, throughout the day Clare is confronted by Jenna who thinks she's getting a boob job, and tells her that she's too young and that she looks good already, Clare is flabbergasted and doesn't know what she's talking about so she tells Jenna that she should mind her own business since she already stole K.C. from her. Quotes= Quotes *Declan: "We Coynes aren't as interesting as you think." *Tinsley: "Then why is your sister on top of the roof?" *Declan: "Did you do this to my sister?" *Bobby: "Your sister is a nut job!" *Jenna: "You have been looking at her." *Connor: "Sav got Anya pregnant, and now he's some type of hero or something." |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"I Lied" by Laurell - Heard when Fiona is walking on the roof of Vanderbilt Prep. *"Me Against the World" by The Apollo Effect - Heard when Fiona exaggerates her bruise with makeup. *"Anywhere But Here" by Brian Melo - Heard when Fiona and Holly J are talking at The Dot. *"Last Day On Earth" ''by Kate Miller-Heidke - Heard at the end of the episode. |-| Trivia= Trivia *This is the first time since In Your Eyes that Clare has made any sort of contact with KC. *Named after the Kelly Clarkson song.﻿ *This marks the last episode where Clare wears glasses. |-| Gallery= Gallery 1003clarejenna.png 1003sav.png vlcsnap-12880458.png vlcsnap-12881554.png vlcsnap-12881992.png vlcsnap-12882365.png vlcsnap-12882810.png vlcsnap-12884443.png vlcsnap-12884702.png vlcsnap-12885364.png breakaway00001.png breakaway00003.png breakaway00004.png breakaway00006.png breakaway00007.png breakaway00008.png breakaway00009.png breakaway00010.png breakaway00011.png breakaway00014.png 07-deg-1001-1004.jpg Normal breakaway 01HR.jpg Normal breakaway 03HR.jpg Normal breakaway 04HR.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-04.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-05.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-07.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-09.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-12.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-14.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-three-15.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch Breakaway (1) Category:Season 10 Category:Abuse Category:Rumors Category:Degrassi Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Lies Category:Relationships Category:Relationship Issues Category:Degrassi Episodes